Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead material for a battery and a method for manufacturing the lead material for a battery.
Description of the Background Art
A lead material for a battery used in the battery is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-285371, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-285371 discloses a nickel material strip applicable to a lead of a lithium-ion secondary battery, the hardness of which is adjusted by performing annealing after cold rolling or performing the final cold rolling after annealing. The overall hardness of this nickel material strip is increased to a predetermined hardness by the annealing or the final cold rolling. Thus, the hardness of the nickel material strip is restrained from being rendered lower than the predetermined hardness, whereby large deflection of the nickel material strip is restrained to some extent so that handleability is ensured, and the hardness of the nickel material strip is restrained from being rendered higher than the predetermined hardness, whereby the nickel material strip is easily elongated to some extent so that bending workability is ensured.
However, in the nickel material strip described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-285371, it is difficult to improve both the handleability and the elongation. Therefore, a lead material for a battery, the handleability and the elongation of which are improved is desired.